battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
> 1 day * Nalan Yanran shamelessly comes to Xiao Clan to get rid of engagement with Xiao Yan. * Xiao Yan meets with Yao Lao. * Xiao Ning challenges Xiao Yan. * Yao Lao gives to Xiao Yan Xuan High Level Dou Technique: Octane Blast. * Xiao Zhan buys Foundation Elixir for Xiao Yan. Foundation Elixir was given on auction by Xiao Yan. * Jia Lie Bi buys Hurricane Chant for for 550,000 gold coins. * Xiao Yan comes inncontact wit Ya Fei. > 3 months * Xun Er helps financially Xiao Zhan. * Xiao Xun Er became 1-star Dou Practitioner with only 15 years. * Xiao Yan shocks everyone on Coming of Age Ceremony by his present cultivation. * Xiao Yan achieved 8-star Dou Disciple while he was half asleep. > 1 year * Comingnof Age Ceremony in Xiao Clan begins. * Xiao Yan shocks everyone on Coming of Age Ceremony with his 8-star Dou Disciple cultivation, he advanced by 5 stars in only one year time. * Xiao Ning challenges Xiao Yan on the Coming of Age Ceremony. * Xiao Yu challenges Xiao Yan after he severely beaten her brother Xiao Ning. * Coming of Age Ceremony in the Xiao Clan ended. * Xiao Yu attacks Xiao Yan to get revenge for her injured brother. Xiao Yan was furious and caressed her legs because of that. * Xiao Yan helps Xiao Mei obtain Wind Qi Method. > 1 year, 3 months * Xiao Yan sparring against Xun Er. * Xiao Zhan outsmarts Jial Lie Bi for the second time. * Xiao Yan spanked Xiao Yu. * Xiao Yan consumes Qi Gathering Pill and breakthroughs Dou Disciple. * Xiao Yan manages to successfully refine his first medicine. * Mysterious alchemist, Xiao Yan, visits Xiao Clan and arranges cooperation with Xiao Clan. * Primer Auction House refuses to sell medical ingredients to Jia Lie Clan because of deal with mysterious alchemist. * Ya Fei finds out Xiao Yan is the mysterious elder who often comes to Primer Auction House. * Thief informs Xiao Yan that Xun Er is verbally insulted on the territory of Xiao Clan. * Liu Xi and Jia Lie Ao want to capture Xun Er. Arrival of Xiao Yan. * Fight between Xiao Yan and Jia Lie Ao. * Xiao Yan cripples Jia Lie Ao. * Jia Lie Bi who was Dou Master sneak attacks Xiao Yan whose cultivation was only Dou Practitioner. * Xun Er heavily wounds Liu Xi but didn't kill him because of inexpirience. Xiao Yan finishes her job. * Xiao Yan kills Jia Lie Nu. * Xiao Clan secretly buys two marketplaces of Jia Lie Clan. The economic confrontation between the two families of Wu Tan City finally ended with the Xiao Clan's victory. Whereas the Jia Le Clan, as the defeated party, had their influence rapidly shrink. They would never be able to regain their former glory. > 1 year, 7 months * Enrollment for Jia Nan Academy begins. * Xiao Yan hugs Xun Er and promises her that he will find her at Jia Nan Academy after one year. * Luo Bu makes trouble for Xiao Yan out of jealousy. Xiao Yan beat senior from Jia Nan Academy in only 10 seconds. * Xiao Yan enrolls in Jia Nan Academy as A class, Xiao Xun Er as S class. * Xiao Yan, a demon level talent. * Xiao Yan fights against teacher Ruo Lin to get permission to leave Jia Nan Academy for 1 year. * Xiao Yan manages to withstand teacher Rou Lin's 20 attacks with Yao Lao's help. * Xiao Yan leaves Xiao Clan in order to gain experience. > 1 year, 10 months * Xiao Yan's training made by Yao Lao already formally started. * Appearance of Fairy Doctor. * Fairy Doctor attacks Xiao Yan. * Xiao Yan and Fairy Doctor go together in treasure hint and successfully obtain treasures inside of the cave. * Mu Li with Wolf Head Mercenary Group attacks Xiao Yan and Fairy doctor in order to have all treasures for himeself. > 1 year, 11 months * Xiao Yan after difficult training for 1 month with logs, becomes 6-Star Dou Practitioner. > 2 years * Xiao Yan starts his revenge against Wolf Head Mercenary Group. * XiaonYan killsnthirdncaptain of Wolf Head Mercenary Company. * Using Di Dou Technique, Xiao Yan beats Mu She, a 2-Star Dou Master. * Xiao Yan advances to 7-Star Dou Practitioner. > 2 years, 1 month * Yun Yun fights against Amethyst Winged Lion. * Xiao Yan saves Yun Yun. * Xiao Yan lost hosnfirst kiss to Yun Yun. * XiaonYan obtained Amethyst Lion Birth Essence from the cave of Amethyst Winged Lion. * Yun Yun leaves. Xiao Yan advances to 9-Star Dou Practitioner. > 2 years, 2 months * Xiao Yan kils second captain of Wolf Head Mercenary Company. * Xiao Yan meets again with Fairy Doctor. * Xiao Yan kills Mu She and disbands Wolf Head Mercenary Group. > 2 years, 3 months * Xiao Yan is grooming Purple Flame to advance his Fire Mantra. * Evolution of Flame Mantra. * Xiao Yan becomes Dou Master. * Xiao Yan parts with Fairy Doctor. * Xiao Yan become 1st Tier Alchemist. * Xiao Yan becomes the youngest 2nd Tier Alchemist of Jia Ma Empore in 100 years. * Xiao Yan obtains Ice Spirit Cold Fountain from Gu Te. * Xiao Yan comes to Tagert Desert. Category:Timeline